Like Superman?
by jennybopeep
Summary: Fill for a prompt. Finn takes his son to his father's grave. Mostly focused on Finn and his son, but Rachel comes along.


**Sadly, I lost muse for "Graduation". If a lot of people really want to know what happened, which I doubt, I will continue it. But for now, here is a prompt that I filled.**

Prompt from .com

_Married Finchel. Finn takes his son to his father's grave._

_Bonus: Carole and Rachel are involved._

It was Finn's father's birthday.

Rachel was in the kitchen as usual, making her lasagna that both Finn and Christopher loved. The only sound anyone could hear was the dishes clanking and the occasional noises from her frustration.

Her husband sat on the couch in the next room, watching their five year old son play with his toy cars on the ground in front of him. He didn't have any expression on his face, it was blank and emotionless. After all, how was he supposed to deal with this? It was his father's birthday. Sure, he was an adult now, and it had been a very long time since he lost his dad. He didn't even know the guy, but there was still a piece of him that wished he had gotten the chance to.

All he wanted for his son was to have a good childhood. He didn't want Chrisopher to have a childhood like he did. Finn had to grow up without a father figure, and he had to depend on his mom. Yea, she was supportive and was his rock, but it wasn't the same as having another man in the family; someone who you could talk to about girls and sports teams. He just wanted his son to have the relationship with him the way he wanted to have with his father.

Finally getting up, he walked into the kitchen where his wife was, and stood next to her. She looked up at him and smiled before resuming her work. It only took a second to realize that something was wrong. Rachel turned her head back up to him and a worried expression formed on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Uh, yeah. I was thinking…I'm going to take Chris with me to see my dad, if that's okay with you."

Rachel bit her lip, grabbing his hand. She knew that this was a sore topic for him.

"Yea, yea, that's fine," she replied, smiling weakly.

Finn smiled weakly as well, kissing her cheek softly. "Cool." He walked off into the other room, and told his son to get ready to leave.

"Where are we going daddy?" Christopher asked.

"A special place," his father replied simply, grabbing his jacket.

They were just about to walk out the door before Rachel stopped them.

"Wait," she told them, putting the lasagna in the fridge, grabbing her jacket and walking over to where they stood. "I want to come too."

Finn nodded, taking both her hand as well as Christopher's before going out the door to the car. The car ride remained silent besides the faint music on the radio. It didn't take long to get there, and as soon as they did, he parked the car and stared out into the cemetery.

Rachel could definitely sense his tension and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slowly. He turned his head and smiled slightly before getting out of the car. Rachel let Christopher out and led him to his father who was waiting. Their son grabbed Finn's hand, and they all began to walk, except Rachel. "Hey, you coming?" Finn asked, turning his head, a little confused.

She nodded in reply, next to the car. "Yea, I have to get something in the back. Don't wait for me," she lied, pretending to get something out of the car."

He turned around and continued to walk with his son, and Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes. This was a moment that Finn and Christopher needed to have, and she wasn't going to interrupt that.

Finn was too much in a daze to notice that his wife hadn't been following. He just held his son's hand tightly until they had reached the gravestone.

His body was stiff, he felt this way every time he came, no matter how many times he did this. Chris looked up at him, confused, and asked, "Who is this?"

Never taking his eyes off the grave, he smiled slightly. "Your grandfather. My dad."

"Oh," was all Christopher could say. He knelt down on the ground, taking a closer look. "He has the same name as me, daddy."

Finn crouched down next to his son, nodding. "You were named after him," he said simply. "He was a great man."

They just stayed there for a few more minutes staring at the gravestone. Finn finally broke the silence, still not moving his gaze. "He died in the Gulf War, you know that? He died for our country," he said proudly.

The little boy looked inquisitively up at his father. "So he was like Superman?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little at his son's naïve personality. He didn't expect him to understand. After all, he was only five.

"Yea, kinda," he replied.

Christopher frowned looking back at the stone. "But he left you."

Just hearing those words coming from his own son made him feel like he was on the verge of tears. He turned his head away from Chris, not wanting him to see him cry.

From a distance, Rachel could see both of them on the ground, and she started to walk. Carefully she approached them, and the closer she got, the more she could sense the tension.

Taking her arms out of the crossed position, she let her arms fall to her sides and she stood a couple feet behind them.

A small tear fell from Finn's eye as he finally looked back at the stone, his eyes planted on his father's name.

"He didn't want to," he finally replied, placing an arm around his son's shoulder.

Christopher didn't reply, he just sat there keeping his eyes where his father's were.

Finn wrapped his arms around his little boy tightly as he whispered softly. "I will never leave you."

Rachel could also feel tears escaping her eyes, the image in front of her completely amazing her. Slowly she approached them and kneeled down, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

He noticed that she had finally come, and he actually smiled, genuinely. She returned the smile with her own and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until the sound of Christopher's soft snoring took them out of their daze.

Rachel's head turned and she giggled softly, realizing that their son had fallen asleep. Finn looked down as well and then back to Rachel. "I guess that means it's time to go home," he whispered.

She nodded, taking her head off his shoulder and standing up. Finn got up as well, taking Christopher in his arms, but remained at the grave, looking down at it.

"Coming?" she whispered, careful not to wake their son.

Finn nodded, waiting for her to walk away before holding Chris tightly in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

The little boy remained silent, practically melted into his father's body.

Before turning around, Finn looked down at the stone again, and smiled. "Happy Birthday Dad."

**So there it is! You like it? Comments are appreciated =)**


End file.
